Pies mean Happiness
by HannBurger
Summary: another a post iOMG fic.


I know there are loads of fics about what they would like to happen after iOMG, but I wanted to give out my own story of what I would like to happen. So, enjoy. :) Although I'm not too happy about it.

Also I've noticed a lot of fics contain Sam crying and Freddie saying the exact line "Sam, Wait!" So I didn't include those elements in my fic. lol

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Sorry," Was all I managed to say, it even sounded like what I did was a joke. But it wasn't. I just told him how I felt in the best way that Sam Puckett could. Or in the fastest way Sam Puckett could. I just proved to him that he was the one I loved, not Brad. How could he even think that? I'm not the mushy type but I know love doesn't happen just like that.

"It's cool," He responded. I couldn't read his expression. I wanted so badly to read his mind right now, how does he feel about this, about all of this? That His Frenemy who he thinks hates his guts was actually in love with him?

We stood there awkwardly staring at each other for what felt like an eternity and I couldn't take it anymore. I just let all of my feelings out, embarrassed myself in front of him and all he can do is stand there? I didn't run off and cry like you'd expect a normal girl would have. I got mad. Really mad. But I didn't shout at him there I just walked away.

I saw Carly looking at us before I reached for the door, when I got inside, she was gone. She must've run off somewhere, cause she didn't want us to know that she saw.

I was so angry, why didn't he say anything other than 'its cool'? He could've just told me he doesn't love me, fine end of story. Why did he even think that I would love Brad? Why did I have to go out of control? I loathe him.

I was walking when I heard him again.

"Sam!"

I guess he finally snapped out of it. I'm still mad at him though.

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going. And if you were watching us right then and there without knowing about the whole kiss thing, you'd think he was chasing me because I got something off his nerdy project.

There were loads of projects that were in my way, and I didn't even show any mercy. I crushed everything in my path even the Janitor's toe. That's why you never EVER make Sam Puckett Mad Especially during a lock in.

"Sam!" he repeated.

"SHUT UP NUB,"

"SAM!"

"NO!" I yell back at him. But he didn't stop running towards me. Somehow I ended up running inside this classroom and I stopped before a small door.

Somehow Freddie comes and suddenly pulls me inside the small door.

"Why did you run off like that, Sam?"

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore, my anger exploded out on him.

"Because FREDWARD, do you know what it's like when the person you LOVE is trying to encourage you to be with someone else? It hurts, it freaking hurts, Benson. And when I finally show you how I feel about you, what do you do? You just stare at me saying nothing but "it's cool" then shutting up for who knows how long," I sighed. "If you don't like me, fine, just tell me, I can take it. Don't make me one of those confused teenage girls you see on those dumb movies Carly forces us to watch sometimes. "

"Sam Calm down, you're mad at me because of that? You didn't even give me a chance to talk. You caught me off guard and what had happened needed to sink in to me first, I guess I kind of gotten overwhelmed. Now I'm done thinking and just hear me out, okay?" He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, nub. Say what you have to say," I say as I turn my back to him.

"All those times when I was genuinely happy, I thought Carly was the reason behind it, but when you kissed me earlier, I realized something that I haven't seen before. I'm always Happier when I'm with you, Sam. Your Presence just makes my day, and honestly do you remember when we first kissed and I said "good" after you said you were still going to mess with me? I didn't know why I said that but now I understand, I couldn't bear not having the Sam I know and love be a part of my life, even then. When I saw the results for the mood face app that says you were in love, I was shocked. I told Carly right away, but then there was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. I felt kind of sad. The possibility of me liking you never crossed my mind then, but now I think that may be the reason why I felt sad. Look, Sam, all I'm saying is, and I…" I finally look at him. "Love you too."

I stared at him for a moment.

"Sam?" He says. I didn't answer.

"Hello?" He's waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wait a second, nub, I'm letting everything that happened sink in so, shh." I smirked at him, knowing I just used his excuse against him.

"Okay, now that you've waited long enough, what I have to say is," Then I smell some kind of strange odor.

"Why does it smell like puke in here?" I suddenly say. That wasn't what I'm supposed to say but the smell of puke was just so strong and it got me distracted.

"Why is there a mirror in here, what room are we in, anyw-" he stopped talking and that's when it hit the both of us. I faced the mirror.

"CARLY! GIBBY! Did you listen in on us, while we're in here?"

"No, not at all, we weren't listening…" Carly said nervously.

"Then why did you tell me to turn on the speakers inside?" Gibby obliviously said.

I glared at the mirror hoping that it'll look like I can actually see Carly from behind the freaking stimulus chamber.

"Come on, Fredward, let's get out of here," I say as I pull him out of the chamber. We stood behind it so we're still out of Carly and Gibby's view.

"So what were you going to say again?" He asked me.

"I was going to say that I didn't say I love you…" His face fell. "…yet." I say and his face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

I could feel myself smiling as well.

"So now what?" he asks.

"How about we go back to normal and let's see where this thing goes, oh AFTER you bake me a pie."

The dork just chuckled at me then asked. "What will we say when we go around this chamber and people will see us?"

"Well I bet they're expecting a cliché ending so let's give 'em what they want,"

Carly's POV

I kind of feel guilty for invading Sam and Freddie's privacy like that but it was just so tempting and besides I bet they would keep it from me like their first kiss. I didn't want to be singled out of their secret, I'm their bestfriend too you know.

I made sure everyone was out of the room before I made Gibby turn on the speakers. Noone else had to know about this, if they did Sam and Freddie would be pretty mad, well, mostly Sam anyway. I had a feeling there was something between them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When Freddie told me that Sam might be in love with Brad, the thought of Her and Freddie never crossed my mind at all, until now.

They're so perfect for each other; I can't believe I've never thought about it that much before.

When they noticed that they were in the Stimulus chamber, I really felt guilty. I hit Gibby on his arm slightly when he accidentally told Sam we were listening in. But I bet she would've known we were listening in since I heard her question in the first place. Now they went to the back of the chamber and I'm anxious to know what happens.

After about a few minutes Freddie runs out. I thought Sam was going to chase him but then he stopped. Sam runs out and flung herself into Freddie's arms and Freddie spun her around, like those movies I force them to watch.

"Now we'll live happily..." Sam said in an overly happy and giddy voice.

"Ever…" Freddie continued in an equally annoying tone.

"…AFTER!" They said together then after that they burst into laughter.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked confused.

"Well, we thought we dissed the movies you made us watch too much so we decided to make a little show in honor of them," Freddie said.

"Okaay, but wait, are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Carls, This is Sam and Freddie you're talkin' about we're definitely not your ordinary girl and boy, plus if Freddie wants Momma to be his girlfriend he should bring me loads of food. And I do mean A LOT." Sam said as she looked at Freddie.

"Right after we've finished our project then I can get you a piece of Gallini's Pie." Freddie said while he pushed Sam out of the room

"The whole pie or I will smash our project to pieces." Sam countered.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Anyone want to review? :D<p> 


End file.
